This invention relates to a golf training device developed for the purpose of training a golfer to develop a correct and effective swing, with the principal purpose being to show the golfer an instantaneous visual geometric results of his swing.
Most golfers swing their golf club to hit the ball hoping they will create a good swing. A golf swing is very complicated inasmuch as almost all parts of the moving body are involved, including the head, arms, legs, hips, shoulders, and feet of the golfer.
The relative position of the golf club with respect to the body is also very important. To execute a correct golf swing, it is necessary to maintain the correct static position and to maintain the correct dynamic positions and alignment of the body and club during the swing. The only way a golfer can see if he or she has made a mistake is by looking at the flight of the ball. A guess on swing adjustment is normally accomplished by the golfer changing a single aspect of his or her swing without taking fully into consideration, the fact that there are not one but many factors affecting the swing.
Except for the putter, almost all clubs have grooves, and every golf ball has dimples on its surface. The physical contact between the clubface and the ball generate friction, making the ball spin. If the club face is not maintained by the golfer in a square relationship with the ball, different flights of the golf ball can result, bringing about a slice, hook, fade, cut, etc.
Various attempts have been made to design a golf trainer, but up into the present time, none has been successful due to practicality, such as physical sizes of the trainer, weight of the trainer, and limitation of the trainer, not to mention cost. Some trainers require a room full of apparatus to be used only indoors, and some require wall restraints, and still others restrict only some parts of the body.
In contrast with the prior art devices, the instant invention is practical and simple, and it can be used anywhere.